This proposal describes a request for funds to purchase a BD FACSAria Fusion cell sorting flow cytometer with 4 lasers. In this proposal, we describe our needs for obtaining the equipment, its technical specifications, the potential for new collaborations and new avenues of research that will aid veterans, and a plan for the administration of the equipment. Cell sorting flow cytometers are widely used in a variety of research fields and the use of this equipment is specifically outlined and used in VA funded projects at the VA Boston Healthcare System (VABHS). A cell sorting flow cytometer does not exist in any VABHS research facility. However, since VABHS investigators currently must use affiliated institutions, there are added costs, time, and sample viability and procedures issues that limit our current abilities. Further, recent advances in technology are being applied in the diverse fields of research at the VABHS where cell sorting flow cytometry can be used to determine cell specific targets. The FACS equipment with 4 lasers will allow for cell sorting and analysis of up to 11 biomarkers simultaneously in cell population for an extremely diverse set of cells. The requested equipment has several capabilities that enhance its function and the safety of the operators. Having cell sorting flow cytometer capabilities will markedly enhance our abilities to understanding the pathophysiology of numerous disorders that affect veterans including cancer, sleep-related disorders, and schizophrenia. Possessing cell sorting flow cytometry capabilities at the VABHS will allow for new collaboration and attract and retain top-rate researchers. Also, this system is also contained in a protective hood that will enhance the protection of VA investigators.